


flirting via wordplay

by weekend_conspiracy_theorist



Series: i won't go quietly into the night [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6498406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekend_conspiracy_theorist/pseuds/weekend_conspiracy_theorist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New city, newly activated metagene, new wardrobe--the Black Canary hits Central City, and Golden Glider hits up a jewelry store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	flirting via wordplay

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my "fuck the CW, let's write about Laurel Lance being alive and happy and kissing ladies" initiative

“Later, losers!”

Glider cackles as she leaps out of the gaping hole in the wall, still smoking at the edges from her initial entrance, and the owners of the jewelry store stare with incredulous expressions as she skates away on a thin trail of ice. The sun is warm on her shoulders as she pumps her legs, climbing higher and higher into the sky and laughing more freely with each passing second–Lenny and Mick are knocking over a bank on the other side of the city, you see, and she verified that Flash and Vibe were on the scene before she made her own move.

And so: she has a sack of gems, an inviting blue sky, and not a hero around to cramp her style. Her week is off to the best possible–

_AAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE_

The wail comes from below, unearthly in both pitch and volume, and her ice trail _shatters_ beneath her feet, sending her crashing to the ground. She’d only been ten, maybe fifteen feet in the air, so the impact does little more than knock the breath out of her and send her bag of gems spilling across the ground.

Still, she’s fully and completely dazed, so when the blonde in the mask looms into view and snaps handcuffs around her wrists- _kinky_ \- she doesn’t put up a fight.

“Yes, it hurt,” she says, automatically, because _cute blonde_ and _utter confusion_. Also, possibly head trauma.

“Did what hurt?” The woman asks, hauling Lisa to her feet, and a little voice in Lisa’s mind purrs out “ _muscles”_ with an utter disregard for how said muscles are being used to manhandle her out of the middle of the street.

“When I fell from heaven.”

Blondie blinks. “Flash said you Rogues were a little different from the types of criminals I’m used to dealing with, but I didn’t expect flirting.”

“Flirting via wordplay,” Glider corrects. The wordplay is very important. She glances from Blondie’s combat boots to her fishnet stockings to her enviable bomber jacket. “Who are you exactly?”

“I’m the Black Canary,” is the answer she gets, and Blondie’s smile goes a little feral, a little sharp. “New city, newly activated metagene, new wardrobe.”

“I liked the leather, but I can’t say I’m complaining.” Lisa winks, presses close into Canary’s personal space. “Too bad you aren’t a magpie; I hear they have an appreciation for things that glitter.”

“Good grief,” is all Canary says, but the crinkle of amusement around her eyes as she rolls them almost makes Lisa feel bad for having transferred the handcuffs from her wrists to one of Canary’s and the stop sign next to them.

“Vibe can you give you my number,” Glider shouts as she skates away (on the ground, till she’s out of sight, so Canary can’t send her tumbling again). “Text me!”

*** 

“It’s okay,” Cisco insists, arm slung around Lau–Dinah, she’s going by Dinah again, new city, new _start_. Cisco has his arm slung around _Dinah’s_ shoulders.

“She got away!”

“They do that,” Barry sighs, holding ice over his eyebrow. (Heatwave had gotten in a nice hit by going after surrounding civilians, knowing Flash would take the damage himself.) “You slowed her down and distracted her enough that she didn’t go back for any of the jewelry before fleeing the police, though.”

“The Rogues aren’t like Starling’s criminals,” Cisco adds. “She’ll knock over another store later this week, probably, but she’s not going to hurt anyone. Significantly. We _were_ at a bar one time, and–”

Dinah drops her head to his shoulder. “Please don’t. This is already a bit much to take in; you don’t need to add any anecdotes about hanging out with your Rogues out of costume.”

“If we didn’t hang out with them out of costume, we wouldn’t have any friends outside of Team Flash!”

“Stop, oh my god.” Her sides are shaking with laughter, though, and as Barry and Cisco continue to banter back and forth she thinks–

She could get used to this. She thinks normally there are people waiting for them to get back from fighting crime, too, but they’re trying to ease her into this strange, new, _friendly_ atmosphere. She imagines that Iris and Caitlin, at least–

“She really wants me to give you her number, by the way,” Cisco tells her, abruptly dragging her attention back to their conversation.

“Who, Caitlin?” Dinah asks, because the scientist is adorably incapable of remembering her own number and Dinah doesn’t know the context of the comment, but Cisco shakes his head. There’s a look on his face like he’s trying really hard not to burst out laughing.

“Golden Glider.”

“You’ve got to be fucking–” Dinah face palms, and Barry bursts out laughing.

“My phone has been buzzing non-stop since I turned it back on after the fight, here–” Cisco tugs her hand away from her face to shove the phone into it, and she cautiously cracks one eye.

 **The Better Snart:** cisco, why didn’t you tell me you had a hot blonde on your team now

 **The Better Snart:** i have to have some warning, cisco; my hair was a MESS

 **The Better Snart:** how am i supposed to flirt with cute girls when my hair is a mess, cisco

 **The Better Snart:** the only way you can possibly make this up to me is by passing my number along to her

 **The Better Snart:** adfg;kadfg cISCO SERIOUSLY

 **The Better Snart:** i’ll make you pancakes

 **The Better Snart:** i’ll stop taking embarrassing pictures of you whenever you fall asleep during movie night

 **The Better Snart:** (no I won’t)

 **The Better Snart:** i don’t even mind if she texts me from a burner and i never learn her name!!!!!!

 **The Better Snart:** that’s a lie. i’ll totally figure it out after a week or so bc all you goody-goodies on team flash are shit at secrets. but it’s the thought that counts.

 **The Better Snart:** are you ignoring me you glorified magic eight ball

Dinah hands the phone back to Cisco without reading the rest of them, trying very, very hard not to laugh over “glorified magic eight ball” because really. This isn’t funny; Glider is a criminal. An attractive criminal with very, very nice legs that she’d been trying hard not to stare too long at when she was attempting to arrest her, but a criminal nonethe–

Cisco’s phone buzzes again. “She’s scouring youtube for videos of you fighting. She found the one of you judo flipping a guy through a window and now she’s convinced you’re soulmates,” he informs her.

“Your Rogues are weird,” she tells him, claps him on the shoulder before turning to Barry. “You know what I’m in the mood for? _Burgers_. Care to oblige, my knight in matte red spandex?”

“It’s not spandex!” Cisco shouts, and Dinah’s laughing as Barry scoops her up and zips away.

(Barry goes back for Cisco, of course, and they text the rest of Team Flash, all of whom show up one by one, until their table is surrounded on all sides by friends and laughter and conversation.

Dinah could get used to this.)

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up at lisasneeze.tumblr.com with any and all laurel-centric femslash prompts


End file.
